1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative water lamp, and more particularly a water lamp with water waves to make the lamp have colorful and fantastic visual effects.
2. Description of Related Art
With the improvement of life quality, people have become interested in decorative lamps that can amplify or beautify their leisure time at home and decorative lamps have become more and more popular in households and restaurants. Recently, water lamps have become a current popular item in the lamp market and have created a lot of consumer interest. Two conventional water lamps in the market are shown in FIGS. 6 and 7. With reference to FIG. 6, a first conventional water lamp comprises a body (60) and a plurality of lamp sets (61). The body (60) has a positioning seat (62) and an upper cover (63) being installed above the positioning seat (62). A plurality of equal-spaced through holes (64) is formed in the upper cover (63); and the plurality of lamp sets (61) spaced apart from each other are positioned near the periphery of the body (60). Each of the lamp sets (61) has a reflecting mask which is matched with the respective through hole (64) of the upper cover (63). Each of the reflecting masks have a glass plate (65) located thereabove a bulb seat (66). Each of the bulb seats (66) has a bulb inserted therein. Thereby a container (67) can be positioned on the conventional lamp device and filled with water. When the bulbs of the plurality of lamp sets lit, light can be projected to the container (67) and the water via the reflecting masks so that the container and the water present a state of emitting light.
Now referring to FIG. 7, a second conventional water lamp includes a water container (70), a support base (71) located under the water container (70) and having an upper mouth (72), and a light emitter unit (73) fixed under the upper mouth (72) and having a plurality of light emitters (such as LEDs) of different colors to be lit up in various orders to shine into the water. Air is blown by a pump controller (74) through an air tube (75) extending in the water container (70) to produce water turbulence with colored lights transmitting therethrough from the light emitter unit (73). An electronic circuit (76) board powered by a power supplier (77) controls variations in the lighting up of light emitter unit (73).
The first conventional water lamp has only still light and monotonous scenery without any dynamic means, so that it is not attractive enough for the commercial market. As to the second conventional water lamp, the variation is only via changing speeds of the bubbles blowing from the bottom of the water container to the upper mouth, however, the light is also still and several light emitters are needed for making the water present several colors.
The present invention tends to provide a decorative water lamp to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a decorative water lamp to creative novel and attractive visual effects.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a decorative water lamp which uses a small quantity of bulbs to save manufacturing cost.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.